Catch me, I'm falling for a jerk
by Melon bubbletea
Summary: What happens when you mix your best friend with a sadistic, raven-haired prince? This. Plot based on Itazura Ouji. Just saying. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY BEST FRIEND. TANJOUBI OMEDETOU. And yes, I know that Hibari is extremely OOC.
1. Honestly, but seriously

Catch me, I'm falling for a jerk!

Happy birthday to my little friend. I said that I would… but she didn't choose which one. Oh well… She got this one.

ANDDDD because its her sweet 16, she gets her sarcastic, emo looking lover. Yeah. That one. No, not the sand freak. The other one. That sadistic... you get the picture, don't you. AND NO. HE DOESN'T COME WRAPPED. Sorry. No way am I going anywhere near him with wrapping paper and a red bow tie.

**Hibari: **Herbivore... -pulls out a tonfa- Are you crowding?

**Tatsuki:** Uhm... like no?

**Hibari: **Thats not what I see here.

**Tatsuki: **-pulls out the wrapping paper-

* * *

><p>Isabella groaned, watching as her parents lead the way to the mansion of her father's employer. "Now, now," he reprimanded. "My promotion depends heavily on this, alright? If anything goes wrong, there's a big chance that I'll be fired on the spot."<p>

"Yeah… but I still don't know why I was brought here."

* * *

><p>Actually, Isabella was told that this all began when her father's boss offhandedly remarked, 'Oh, isn't your daughter in high school?'<p>

"Yes," her father stuttered. "She's in high school…"

"Hey, then you should bring your daughter around for a visit!"

"A-ah! Alright."

* * *

><p>Unexpectedly, the door swung open, revealing an older man with a wide grin plastered under his bushy mustache. "Hello! Come in, I've been expecting you!"<p>

"Thank you, sir." Isabella's parents bowed in respect, but the teen girl let her eyes rove about, taking in the sparkling alabaster walls. "Isabella," her father hissed. "Bow!"

"Oh? This is your daughter?" The boss turned his eyes onto Isabella. "It's a pleasure to meet you." He began to walk down a hall, stopping at a room with a well-furnished mahogany door. "I hope you get along well with my son. He's been allowed to be as selfish as he wants, so he doesn't have very many friends."

Isabella rolled her eyes, thinking, _great… I have to spend my time with a spoiled brat. A rich, young boy… I hope he isn't some fat pig._ She entered the room after her father's boss with low expectations.

"Hibari," his father called. "Isabella is here."

When the raven-haired teen looked up from his nap, the sunlight cast golden rays from heaven down upon him. Even an adorably tiny ball of yellow fluff fluttered around his head, twittering an angelic chorus of praise.

In spite of this, Isabella was… totally dumbstruck. _He's so beautiful…_

"Alright, let's leave these two lovebirds alone," Mr. Kyoya chuckled. "Lets go have some drinks in the parlor."

"That sounds good."

They're abandoning me? Isabella watched the backs of the adults turn around the corner. Why are they leaving me alone with him?

"So… you're daughter of that old man?"

"Um… yes?"

"Commoner." Hibari sneered. "Or better yet… Herbivore."

Isabella blanched. _He called me a… commoner? A Herbivore? A vein throbbed in her forehead, pulsing blood from her tensed muscles. I WANT TO PUNCH HIM. So what if my father's promotion depends on it? This guy is a JERK! But… I can't. Even if that promotion means nothing to me, it meant everything to my father._

"So…" She began hesitantly, pushing the thoughts of rage away. "What do you want to do? Anything?"

"What do I want to do?" Hibari tossed his pillow aside callously, standing up in front of her. "Well… there is only one thing to do, isn't there?"

Hibari edged in closer, moving in until he pinned her against a wall of his room.

"Waugh! What are you doing?" Isabella struggled against his iron grip, wriggling feebly. "Let go of-"

Isabella fell silent, but it was not by her own will. Her mouth was quieted by another cause: Hibari effectively quieted her, whisking her breath away with a single kiss.

He pulled away, chuckling. "Well, it's too late to resist. I knew that you came here, intending to be the girlfriend of the son of a big-time company president, right?" A sly look crept into his onyx eyes. "If you want to be use my money, you better be entertaining…-"

"…uuu…"

"Huh? Uuu?" The young "prince" recoiled in shock as he saw the girl's face. Isabella's eyes were as wide as dinner plates, and tears flowed out unchecked like twin faucets. Snot even dripped from her nose as she continued her unearthly noises. "Uuuuuuuuuuuu…," she breathed. "Uuuuuu…"

_To think… my first kiss… was stolen by a guy like him…_

"I HATE YOU!" Isabella shouted, dashing from the room.

Hibari stared at her as she ran off, his mouth slightly agape.

* * *

><p>-catch me, I fell in love with a jerk-<p>

* * *

><p>Isabella still remembered the haggard look of her parents when they arrived home, like it was just yesterday. Actually it WAS just yesterday. "My promotion…" was all he could push out, before retreating to the master bedroom, to mourn his loss.<p>

"-hey look!"

"Hah? What's going on?" Isabella snapped out of her daze when the noisy chatter of female students snagged her attention.

"Ooooh! Isn't he cute?"

"Ohmygosh! He's wearing a Shimei school uniform! Isn't that the super-prestigious all-boy's school?"

She peeked around the crowd of people, catching a glimpse of the boy that could cause all this commotion. She saw him, reclining against the brick wall of her school.

That perfectly starched Shimei uniform, the onyx eyes that regarded everyone nearby with disgust, completed by the trademark fall of black hair. Even the tiny yellow bird perched precariously on his shoulder.

_Why is HE here?_

"Come with me." Hibari snatched Isabella's hand, dragging her away from the growing crowd of squealing fangirls.

**Kidnapped?**

* * *

><p>"Do you know how long I was waiting for you? Ugh. I hate crowds." Hibari ran a hand through his hair, mussing it slightly.<p>

Isabella stared in wonder at the glistening stores that now surrounded her. Why on earth did he bring her here? Glittering signs tugged at the eye, flashing in spectacular arrays. "Why did you bring me to such a high class place? Breathing the air in here must cost a fortune!"

"Here," Hibari said emotionlessly, smacking a card into her forehead. "Buy something that you want."

Rubbing the sore spot on her forehead, she took a closer look at the offending piece of plastic. _A black card? Aren't those cards only for rich people? Why...?_

"NO THANK YOU." Isabella shouted, throwing the card at his feet. She didn't need his flimsy attempt to impress her.

Hibari twitched. "You..." A deep rumble rose in his throat. "WHATEVER. JUST BUY SOMETHING ALREADY." The raven haired teen virtually (and literally) attacked her with name brand goods, piling her high with purses until you could barely see her face.

"I don't need this stuff..." Isabella wheezed from under the weight. "Just put it back-"

"Then flowers. Girls like flowers, right?" said Hibari, brusquely shoving a bouquet of roses into her face.

"I ALREADY SAID I DON'T NEED THIS." The angry girl burst out from underneath the mound of purses and flowers, only to be faced with a veritable onslaught of jewelry. Taking the roses, she thwacked him in the face. "Stop this! Wasn't stealing my first kiss enough for you?"

Wordlessly, Hibari stepped forward, and roughly rubbed her lips with the palm of his hand, in an attempt at wiping the moment from her memory. "Look... just... Just pretend that never happened, okay?" He looked off into the distance, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Most of the girls that approach me want to have sex with me, to frame me... I mean, this is the first time I made a girl cry for real, and..." His voice trailed off as he tried to make up excuses, each one more feeble than the last.

_Was he trying to apologize for the kiss? Is that why we came here?_

* * *

><p>"Did you really return all that stuff?"<p>

"Yeah, I don't really need the brand name merchandise anyway." Isabella and Hibari were making their way out of the shopping district, when something caught her eye, in the window display of a toy store. _Wow... thats cute. _The tiny, plush teddy was the centerpiece to the veritable zoo of stuffed animals.

-ding, dong- "Hm?" Isabella noticed that Hibari entered the store, swiftly returning with yet another gift in his arms.

"HERE." He shoved a stuffed animal to her, completely serious. He had noticed that she had a 'want' expression plastered on her face, and got her the thing he thought she was looking at: a slightly retarded looking, overstuffed anteater. Unable to reject the cumbersome plushie, Isabella took the stuffed animal, and looked at Hibari. She couldn't help but burst into laughter.

"Hey," Hibari said after turning away. "Come back and play sometime."

Isabella grinned, hugging the anteater close to her chest. "I'll think about it."

_Since it can't be helped... I'll take back the "I hate you" sentence._

* * *

><p>PHEW. DONE. Even though Isabella wouldn't WAIT FOR HER SIXTEENTH BIRTHDAY. Man... ;) quite impatient, I do declare.<p>

Tatsuki here. Again. Man, this is gonna take awhile, isn't it? I'll make it short. THIS ISN'T A ONE SHOT. There WILL be more chapters, eventually. More like, next one on her actual birthday, or something along those lines.

NOT LIKE YOU GUYS CARE... but I secretly know you do.

REVIEWS=MOTIVATION=UPDATES. Just a little math equation for you. :)


	2. Honestly Again

Massive -insert face here- FACEPALM. Now, I have to provide the 3rd chapter in... how many days? HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY. AGAIN. Love you too... whatever.

Personal confidence took a MAJOR hit when someone called my fics mediocre, but that's OBVIOUSLY NOT TRUE. I think...

**Hibari:** Herbivore... how long do you insist on writing this meaningless-

**Tatsuki: **Shut up, you idiot. This isn't YOUR story.

**Hibari:** -pulls out a tonfa- Kamikorosuyo.

**Tatsuki:** Whoa. Calm yourself.

-sound of breaking glass-

* * *

><p>"I am extremely sorry, but the young master is currently involved in his studies." The butler stood turgidly at attention in front of the gate to the Kyoya mansion, blatantly blocking the entryway.<p>

"I've got some time. I'll wait for him." Isabella held a plastic bag in her hands, her fingers toying with the ribbon that tied the container shut.

"After this, master Kyoya will attend lectures for psychology, government, economics, law, and management." He huffed haughtily. "So please leave."

Slowly, Isabella trudged away, ruefully gazing over her shoulder at the house, then glancing back at the bag in her hands. _I haven't thanked him for yesterday,_ she thought. _I'll just give him these cookies tomorrow, at his school._

* * *

><p>-At Shimei academy-<p>

* * *

><p>Even as Isabella set foot on Shimei school grounds, the students there were making snide remarks about her. Try as she might, she couldn't block the torrent of brash words.<p>

"Who's that girl? Why on earth would she come here?"

"What sort of _public school_ is that uniform from? That shabby apparel looks quite poor."

"Quite. She looks out of place at a prestigious school like ours."

An angry vein began to throb in her forehead. _I've had enough of this bullcrap! I'm going home!_ She brushed past the snickering teens clustered around her, until one crude comment stopped her in her tracks.

"Worthless piece of scum. She doesn't belong here. First, she'd never even make it to Shimei." The speaker chuckled darkly. "Why, her very presence is dirtying the air. Good thing she's leaving."

_That's it. Who the hell was that?_ Isabella spotted the culprit, who was about to cross her path, in the company of two friends. He was the one who made them laugh, at _her_ expense. So, she decided to do something about it. Now.

_There. He's going to step in front of me… NOW!_ Stepping forward, just as he was about to intercept her path, she made her move. In the blink of an eye, she stomped on his foot, _hard_, her ears registering a delicious crunch. Music to her ears. Before his mind could register pain or surprise, she threw her body weight against him, sending him crashing to the ground. He howled in pain, clutching his foot to his chest.

"Ooooooooops. Sorry. My bad." _NOT_. She jogged away from the scene of the crime, grinning maliciously. She gloated momentarily, but then remembered why she even came to Shimei Academy all too soon. _That's right… I still wasn't able to give the cookies to Hibari today…_

Isabella looked up, to catch the familiar onyx orbs of a teen leaning against a nearby brick wall. "Hi…bari…,"

"Why didn't you come by yesterday, Isabella?" The raven-haired teen growled, his voice dangerously low.

She rolled her eyes. "Not like I promised that I would."

Lunging forward, Hibari grabbed her by the front of her shirt, a tonfa hanging from his other hand. "You made me wait for hours. Have you just been wandering around this whole time?"

"What do you mean?" Isabella pushed against his iron-like grip. "Let me go already!" Her voice grew louder in volume as her struggling grew more desperate. "Just who do you think you are?"

During the encounter, Isabella's bag of cookies fell to the ground, drawing the attention of the male who held her captive. "Hm? What's this?" The attached note had fallen open, revealing the written contents to his eyes. _Thanks for the stuffed animal. –Isabella._

Isabella pushed out of Hibari's weakened grasp, turning away so the "young master" wouldn't see her red face. "I went by to see you yesterday and today... But I couldn't meet up with you..."

"Isabella..."

"Master Kyoya, it is time for you to return home. I have come to escort you back home." The starched and pressed voice hailed from the driver's seat of a limousine; the butler driving it was the very same one who had pushed me away at the gate.

"Isabella." Hibari wrapped his outstretched pinky around hers. "Its a promise then. You're coming tomorrow."

* * *

><p>There. Happy now?<p>

By the way, if you actually read this, you're winning. I'm planning on making a KHR reacts to: story, where you can review and say what you want khr cast members to see! :)

Reviews=motivation=updates. Lovely equation there.


	3. Magic of asian medicine

Whoo, Tatsuki here! XD Finally, an update? HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY FRIEND, ISABELLA! When is your birthday? Today? Tomorrow? Who knows. The chapter is up, so thats my present if I don't get the next one out "on time".

**Hibari:** You honestly continue this- mpph! (sounds of a bow being strapped over his mouth)

**Tatsuki: **YAY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY AGAIN AND AGAIN AND AGAIN AND AGAIN! XD

**Hibari: **(death glares at tatsuki) mmphmmphmmm. (sounds of Hibari being wrapped with birthday paper)

**Tatsuki: **Say what? (rips off bow)

**Hibari: **Kamikorosuyo.

**Tatsuki: **Wrong! Say Happy birthday, Isabella!

**Hibari:** ...

**Tatsuki: **(Punches Hibari in the face) SAY IT!

**Hibari: ...**Tanjoubi omedetou, Isabella-san.

**Tatsuki: **ENGLISH!

**Hibari: **... Happy... Birthday... Isabella. (Glares at Tatsuki, then rips free)

-sound of epic fight-

* * *

><p>Rain clouds darkened the sky overhead, simultaneously unloading their cargo onto the dry earth below. Ignoring the downpour, Isabella set out, making her way to the Kyoya manor. Shielding herself with her favorite umbrella, she glanced ruefully upwards, watching the water droplets splatter harmlessly against her protective covering. Rain… how it mirrored her already uncertain feelings for the mischievous prince.<p>

As expected, the staunch butler guarded the gate, stoically taking refuge under his plain black umbrella. He sniffed disdainfully as the girl approached, pushing his fogging glasses upwards with his fingers.

"Huh? Hibari isn't home yet?" Isabella's fingers unconsciously curled tighter around the wooden handle of her umbrella.

"Yes, it seems that his car was unfortunate enough to be caught in a traffic jam due to the rain. I am extremely sorry about that."

_Oh, right. He goes to school by car._ "Okay… then I'll try again later."

"Why are you about to go back?"

"H-Hibari?"

The raven-haired teen emerged from behind a curtain of rain, breathlessly wiping his wet face with his already sodden shirt. His book bag was tucked underneath his arm, but it was just as damp as the rest of his body.

"What's wrong?" Isabella asked, shocked at his state. ("Young master?"- the butler)

"The car didn't move at all. So, I ran back here."

"Young master, we must get you inside! Here, you, girl! Make sure he dries off upon entry!" The butler parted the wrought iron gates, ushering the duo onto Kyoya property. As the two made their way to the double doors of the mansion, Isabella attempted to cover Hibari as well as herself, but the prefect simply dodged out from underneath. "There's no point to it. I'm already sopping wet. Besides," He turned the knob on a door, swinging it inwards with a creak. "We're already here."

_Chivalry isn't dead yet is more like it, _Isabella thought ruefully, following Hibari to a linen closet, watching as he picked up a towel, then made his way to his room. Carelessly tossing his bag to the side, he draped the fluffy cloth around his shoulders.

_He got soaked like this, _She reflected, blush beginning to creep across her cheeks. _Could it be… that he pulled a stunt like that to meet me?_

Hibari shivered slightly, murmuring, "It's so cold…" Unbuttoning his shirt, he began to peel the wet uniform from his body. Isabella blinked, just now noticing that Hibari was stripping in front of her, mere feet from herself. He hadn't gone to the bathroom to do so, nor had attempted to hide his body in any fashion. She gawked momentarily, hypnotized by the lean body, but then caught herself drooling slightly. _WHAT THE HECK? I NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE! _She scrambled for the door, fumbling with the knob to let herself out of the room of "torture" (even though she secretly liked it.) The slate-gray eyes turned to look at the noise. "Huh? What are you doing?"

"Nothing!" Tentatively, she released the handle to the portal of escape. _C-crap… my heart is thumping weirdly… _"Anyway," she began, desperate to change the subject away from her attempted getaway. "You should wipe your body soon, like now. I don't care if you catch a cold!" She averted her eyes from him, forcibly willing her heart to cease its frantic drumming.

Hibari smirked. "Then…" his voice began to grow louder. Was he moving closer? "Wipe my body, so that I don't catch a cold." Isabella turned, noticing a pair of legs in front of her. Looking up, she saw him hovering over her, grinning. The sight of his shirtless body in such close proximity to hers set her heart thundering again.

Snatching the fabric from around his neck, she moved to strangle him with it, scarlet undeniably flushed across her cheeks. "Why on earth do I have to-"

"Atchoo!"

Isabella paused, watching the raven-haired teen sniffle. Why did he look so pitiful? She saw herself move him closer to her, making him sit down as she knelt in front of him. Her mind was awash in total disbelief, her hands gently rubbing the towel back and forth on his head, drying out his dampened hair. _Jeez… what am I doing? He's such a… what's the word? Handful? Well… I'm doing what he told me to… but why?_ With a sigh, Hibari let his head down to rest on her chest, an action that caught her totally off guard. Mentally, she recoiled in horror. Physically, however, she couldn't move, lest he continue the downwards movement and place his wet head on her lap.

"Hey! What the heck are you doing?" _Grrr… Taking advantage of the moment? _ "Could you move back? You're too close…"

Hibari inhaled deeply, murmuring. "You're really warm."

-_thump, thump-_

_Why… Why am I not thrusting him away?_

"Hey, Isabella. Come again. Next Sunday."

_-thump, thump- I'm acting strange… even for me._

"You've got to come." His voice grew softer. "You've got to come," he repeated.

"It's a promise."

* * *

><p>-catch me, I'm falling... for a jerk.-<p>

* * *

><p>"Hmm… should I wear my favorite shirt and jeans?" Isabella mused, criticizing herself in the mirror. "On second thought, my white dress might look a lot cuter, along with some flats…" She stopped herself. "Wait… hold on. Why am I getting so overly self-conscious? Its creepy!" She decided against the other potential outfits, simply throwing a denim jacket over the shirt she was already wearing. <em>Why do I have to dress up? I'm just going to his house… hm?<em>

As she walked on the sidewalk to Hibari's house, she noticed expensive cars, one after the other, bringing well-dressed guests to the mansion. Elegant women strode alongside tuxedo-ed men. Strings of pearls and glittering jewels were in abundance; colorful drinks of all kinds dangled at the tips of manicured fingers.

Isabella peered around the gatepost, watching as hundreds of people milled about casually on the front yard, laughing and chatting amongst themselves. Nobody noticed her, except the butler, who appeared in front of her, bearing a plate of hors d'oeuvres.

"Um… excuse me, but just what is going on in there?" asked Isabella.

"Today, is master Hibari's birthday party."

_Birthday…?_

"I have received word from Master Kyoya. You may enter."

Isabella fingered the hem of her denim jacket. No way was she going to go inside such a formal place wearing clothes like _these._ Not if she wanted to be laughed out of the city. "No… thank you."

Continuing down the road, she stopped at a park. She plopped down onto a swing, thinking about her past actions. _I ran away… _Birds tweeted happily in the trees, a total opposite of her depressed emotions. _Today… is Hibari's birthday… I wish he told me beforehand. Maybe things would have turned out better. I could never enter in this get up._

The loud revving of a motorcycle engine caught her attention, the engine coming to a stop in front of her. "Isabella?"

"Hibari…"

"What are you doing, breaking our promise like that?" He parked his bike and dismounted, approaching slowly. "Didn't I tell you to come? I told you that if you didn't, you'd get bitten to death."

_He's extremely angry! And no, I didn't hear anything about getting bitten to death! _Isabella ran her thumbs up and down the swing chains, not saying anything. Hibari stopped in front of her, kneeling until they were eye to eye.

"I thought you would never come," he said, engulfing her in a hug. "I wanted you… to wish me a happy birthday."

_My heart…_

"I'm sorry, okay?"

…_is skipping a beat._

"Happy birthday, Hibari."

* * *

><p>Betcha thought I wouldn't. That's the power of asian medicine, and benadryl. and a needle. Tee hee? Thought I would do it now, instead of later. I'll probably post the next, and final chapter, tomorrow.<p>

Reviews=motivation=updates. An equation worth its weight in gold.

And yes, I want the birthday girl to review my progress. Maybe, the next chapter wont be the final one? :3


End file.
